Mine
by AAJL
Summary: 'He pressed his lips to hers, her body arching against his as they united their bodies all over again. "You're mine."' /One-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><em>He stared hopelessly as she turned away, her tangled hair flowing with her smooth, slow movement. Her hands were clenched into fists by her sides, the skin covering her knuckles white, the diamond ring symbolising their unity missing. It was impossible to mistake the melancholy aura. The two footsteps she took echoed in the tiny apartment, he being too poor (and too lazy, she'd playfully added) to cover the wooden flooring with proper carpeting.<em>

_He reached out, but stopped short. He didn't know how to clearly express his desire for her to stay. He didn't deny his betrayal to her, but he hadn't apologised for it, either. He didn't know how._

_She, with her back to him, furiously fought to keep her emotions from getting the best of her. She wanted to leave. She desperately wanted to leave. However, her innermost desire was telling her to stay, stay with the man who, for the last few years, had brought her immense happiness._

_He finally acted, reaching out and tightly gripping her hand. He pulled her towards himself, tightly embracing her thin, cold self against his own warmth. She didn't struggle, he noted to himself. She didn't react at all._

"_I love you."_

_Those three words were whispered into her left ear, muffled by her messy hair. He kept her tightly pressed to his chest, hoping that his desire and love for her would be conveyed by physical contact rather than words. A brief moment later, he'd moved away, but only slightly. He gripped her shoulders gently, trying to capture her eyes. She kept her gaze carefully fixated on the ground, her hair falling around her face like a wrinkled curtain, the pins and ribbon long since pulled out from frustration._

"_Look at me, Rin."_

_One hand moved from her shoulder to her chin. His index finger gently lifted her chin up. She refused to meet his unwavering stare, shifting her gaze to the scenery to her left rather than his face._

"_Please, look at me."_

_He smiled, albeit hesitantly, at her. His hand moved yet again, moulding itself to her cheek. His other hand slipped from her shoulder to wrap itself loosely around her waist. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing in her familiar, comforting scent. Gently caressing her cheek, he continued to whisper._

"_You won't be cold anymore. I'll make you warm."_

_She finally looked him square in the eye. She looked somewhat surprised, yet somewhat hopeful at the same time._

"_I promise, I'll make you happy."_

"_Haven't you already done so ever since we met?"_

_He smiled bitterly at her cheeky remark, pressing his lips to the cheek his hand didn't occupy._

"_I'm afraid my recent actions have... erased, I suppose you could put it, the impact of the limited happiness I managed to bring you," he murmured sadly against her cheek. "I promise I'll make it up to you, if only you could forgive me." He contemplated kissing her lips, but stopped himself. It wouldn't do to have his love think he was manipulating her. "I'll give you the warmth you've always desired. I'll give you anything, everything your heart desires."_

"_Including you?"_

"_...Sorry?"_

"_If my desires happened to include you...?"_

_A smile spread across his face. He moved his face even closer to hers, his lips hovering mere centimetres away from hers._

"_Tell me which part of me you want, and you'll have it."_

_His lips, having finally met their target, moulded to hers, moving gently. She, in turn, moved hers in synchronicity with his. Her arms rose to circle around his neck, her hands pressing more of his face against hers. The tears finally leaked, and she found herself crying into the kiss._

"_I want...!" she gasped in between kisses, struggling to get the words out._

"_Hmm?" he murmured, quickly closing the distance between them and effectively cutting off her brief intake of air. His hands slipped in and out of her clothing, gradually moving lower and lower, which really didn't help her think straight._

"_I want everything," she finally said, hands slipping down to grip the collar of his shirt._

"_Is that so?" he smirked, pushing her onto the couch nearby. He forcefully pinned her arms above her head, his lips hovering dangerously close above hers. His cool breath blew into her face, and she shivered. "Be prepared, my Rin. You're in for a long night."_

* * *

><p>That was four hours ago. Now, Len noted, looking at the clock that hung from the wall, it was midnight.<p>

Rin was asleep, her unclothed, still slightly sweaty body lying on top of his. He smiled contentedly at her relaxed, sleeping face, kissing the top of her head. Carefully sliding the previously discarded diamond ring onto her left hand that rested upon his chest, he let his hands roam slowly over her exposed back, lightly brushing his lips across her smooth shoulder.

"Len?" Rin murmured, lifting her head slightly.

"Right here," he whispered, nipping at her neck. She shivered.

"I want to sleep more," she complained half-heartedly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to his warm body.

"Of course you can," he said, smiling and flipping them over so he was positioned on top of her. "_After_ I'm done." He pressed his lips to hers, her body arching against his as they united their bodies all over again.

"_You're mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>A quickie to celebrate the end of exams and the end of the school year (in Australia, anyway).<strong>

**Review and make a Len fangirl happy?**


End file.
